


Don't Be Like Me

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [61]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Can I request a ficlet with cloud strife x s/o fem reader, where she lies to cloud about getting a surgery that she really needs, he get all mad and concerned, but then later finds out that she went through something really bad in her past that makes her afraid of hospitals. Just a little morning fluff and angst lol ♥️
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 33





	Don't Be Like Me

Right hand, punch. Left hand, uppercut. Left leg, kick, and then left leg again. You paused for a moment, giving your punching bag a rest. Besides, even with your gloves, your knuckles were suffering the consequences of your strenuous training session.

Just in time with the ceasing of your frantic hits, a knock came at the door. It was a good thing too, because otherwise you wouldn’t have heard them. The noise would have drowned it. 

“Coming!” You called out, taking a moment to recover from the physical effort. You were more tired than usual. As you put a towel over your shoulders to wipe the sweat off your forehead, your heart was starting to calm down and your breathing to even, although slower than usual as well.

“Y/N?” Cloud’s voice came from the door, followed by a few more knocks.

“One moment!” You insisted, now heading for the entrance to open the door. There he stood, frowning and staring at you with his piercing blue eyes.

“Hey. Doing okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t look so good”

“That’s because I was training”

He frowned, peering behind you at the punching bag still swinging from its hinges. Shaking his head, he focused back on you and took a step forward. Seeing as you didn’t stop him, Cloud walked into your house.

“Tifa’s worried sick” He mumbled. “Asked me to come check on you”

“Tifa worries too much” You absently replied, distracted by how you began to feel nauseous. It could have been a sign that you might have taking your training a little too far this time.

“Maybe” Cloud crossed his arms. “But this time she has reason to”

“Why?” When you looked up at him, his figure was starting to become blurry. His face was out of focus, or perhaps it was your eyes that were.

“You haven’t said anything in weeks” His voice also sounded distant and muffled, like he still spoke from the other side of the door. “And you look like shit”

“Thanks, Cloud” You sarcastically said, even if you had to shut your eyes tight when a dizzy spell fell over you. “You sure know how to… how to…”

“What’s wrong?” He must have noticed your unwell, because his annoyed tone drastically changed to an alarmed one.

“I… Cloud…” You managed to say, holding your hand out as a call for help.

Your strengths were failing you, like you were drained from all vitality you once had. The nausea worsened, your head began throbbing, and your vision darkened. You started to breath heavily like you had just run a marathon.

“What…?” Cloud began to say, but despite his confusion he was able to react on time.

Your knees buckled, threatening to pull you to the ground when you faltered. He moved quickly, exclaiming as he watched you fall. Soon enough, you felt two strong arms wrap around you and hold you up. All you could do was feebly lie there against him as you felt dizzy, queasy and out of breath. Cloud hoisted you up and got a better grip on you.

“Hey!” He shook you a little, causing your head to fall against his shoulder. “Y/N!”

Your eyes were closed, but you were far too tired to open them. A ringing in your ears seemed to worsen your sudden and intense headache. You wanted to tell Cloud you were alright, but you couldn’t find your voice. Even lifting your arm to pat his chest seemed like a titanic effort that you were too weak to achieve.

“Can you hear me?” Cloud worriedly called you. “Y/N, talk to me!”

You shivered when you felt his iron glove against your cheek as he tilted your head up to see your face. It was then when you realized you were actually trembling. Your entire body felt cold, and Cloud’s frozen touch didn’t help.

Your limbs felt like they were made of lead, but you pushed through your weakness to press a hand against Cloud’s. He exclaimed in surprise when he felt you moving.

“C-Cold…” You could only whisper, but luckily it seemed enough. Seeming to understand what you mean, Cloud retrieved his hand and instead put it against your hip. Holding you up with both hands now, his cold iron glove didn’t feel as bothersome once it was over your clothed skin.

“Y/N?” He cautiously asked, and you felt him very close to you. “You okay?”

With a groan of unwell, you shook your head. After another big effort, you opened your eyes. As soon as you did you met with his, an ocean blue focused on you and inundated in concern.

“Hey…” He sighed, relaxing a bit and never looking away from you. “Are you sick, what’s wrong?”

“Mm…” You only managed, shaking your head again and trying to convey that you were too sick to speak.

“Can you stand?” Yet again, you shook your head, and lingered in your position.

If it weren’t for Cloud, who firmly held his arms around you and let you lean against his chest, you would inevitably fall. Your knees still felt weak, and they would no doubt fail to hold your weight. An strange unease had also settled in your chest, but the sound of his heart under your ear seemed to soothe it a little.

Making the room spin around you, Cloud then suddenly scooped you into his arms. You were still shaking and feeling even worse than before after that small change of position, so you hid your face on his neck, nuzzling it and treasuring the warmth he exuded.

Tenderly cradling you against him, Cloud carefully carried you to the couch. There, he slowly put you down, laying you down into a comfortable position. When you gazed at him and saw him towering over you, his entire demeanor and body language spoke great lengths to his worry. For a moment, you stared at each other in silence.

“I’m sorry…” You mumbled, hating yourself for worrying him like that.

Cloud averted his gaze. He stood still, towering over you, and clenched his fists. In the end, his gaze returned to you. He observed you in silence for a moment and, after a brief pause, he picked up the blanket that rested over the back of the couch and put it over your shaking form. It felt cozy and comforting.

“What do you need?” He said once you were under the warm blanket.

“Water?” You suggested, hardly speaking up with how dry your throat was. After all that training, you were a little dehydrated.

“Don’t move” Cloud nodded, heading to the kitchen.

While you waited for him, you shrunk over yourself under the blanket. Your tense muscles were starting to relax once the heat started to settle. Relief slowly washed over you, rid from the pressure of holding your own weight and glad that the cold was subsiding. Soon enough, he had returned with a glass of water.

“Here” He leaned down, holding the glass and still not letting go after you took it. Perhaps he had noticed how your weak fingers still shook. They brushed with his gloved ones as you both wrapped them around the glass.

You downed the water in one big gulp, instantly feeling a little better now that you quenched your thirst. When you let him take the glass, he absently put it on the table, keeping his eyes on you.

“What are you doing?” You asked when he sneaked his arms under your knees, blanket and all. “Cloud?”

“You’re really pale” Was all he said, trying to lift you up. “I’m taking you to the hospital”

“N-No!” You exclaimed, holding on to the cushions. “I’m fine, just…”

“Bullshit”

“Please!”

Noticing your restlessness, Cloud stopped trying to pick you up again. He carefully settled you on the couch once more and sighed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he then dedicated you an inquisitive look.

“Gimme a good reason”

“I… hate hospitals…” You lowered your gaze, feeling self-conscious under his harsh scrutiny. “When I was younger I went through something and… they scare me so much…”

“I should still take you” His voice had become soft, but he rolled his eyes and returned to his stoic demeanor soon after. “I’ll be there with you”

“I just… need to rest” You insisted, holding on to his arm to sway his decision. “And I can do that at home, right?”

Cloud gritted his teeth, but didn’t oppose any more even if you could see he was mentally fighting with himself. In the end, he only sighed.

“You eaten anything?” When you shook your head, he asked again. “Slept?”

“I…” You looked away after the annoyed scowl he showcased in response. “Was training…”

Your simple reply didn’t please him, not even when you shrugged to take importance out of it. Without saying anything else, he headed for the door.

“S-Stay…” You begged him, feeling far too vulnerable to be alone. Since your hand was still clutching to his arm, it made him stop in his tracks. “Stay with me”

“I gotta tell Tifa…” He began, but he made the mistake of looking your direction.

“Please?”

“Fine”

All that talking, as little as it had been, had left you even more exhausted, so it was nice to feel like you could finally rest. You slowly sat up and made room for him. He plopped down beside you in the couch. When you moved closer and snuggled closer to him, he realized you were still shaking.

“You’re freezing” He muttered, having a rare moment in which he coated you with the blanket until it covered you and putting his arms around you to warm you up. His embrace was protective and comforting, and it pulled a relieved sigh out of you.

“Not so much now” You managed a smile, even if you tired muscles only allowed a feeble one.

“Better?” He asked, looking down at you. When he did, a long tuft of blond hair tickled you in the nose.

“Yeah…” You closed your eyes, clinging on to his tank top. “Thanks”

“Next time something like that happens I’m taking you to the hospital” Cloud sternly told you. “No matter what”

“I’ll look after myself” You promised, understanding what he meant.

“Don’t be like me” He suddenly told you, squeezing you in his arms, perhaps in a subconscious way.

“What do you mean?” You peered up at him, astonished to see his furrowed brow and his vulnerable expression.

“You shouldn’t isolate yourself and obsess with training” He tilted his head to the side, effectively stopping you from seeing his face. “Your friends are worried about you”

Reflecting on what he was saying, you paused for a moment. Tifa had definitely been worried, or at least enough so to ask Cloud to check on you after your long absence. You knew he was right, and still you decided to slightly change the subject.

“Does that include you? Since you were so adamant on taking me to the hospital”

“I know how stubborn you are, you wouldn’t go on your own even if you were dying”

“I’m not dying, and I’m not isolating myself either”

“You are isolating yourself, and I don’t get why”

“Because I’m scared, okay?”

You sighed, feeling like you lifted a heavy load off your chest. The truth had been revealed, and with it your weakness. You weren’t sure Cloud would understand, being such a competent and strong person. He was a SOLDIER, for crying out loud.

“You’re scared?” His voice became soft, softer than you had ever heard it. Despite it all, you didn’t dare to look up at him.

“I… That’s why I train so much… Maybe that way I will be ready to fight along you guys” You shook your head, hating to feel that way. Helpless, weak, useless. “To protect myself, but especially… to protect my friends… I’m terrified of thinking that I might not be able to help you when you need me”

Your heartbeat picked up slightly when he didn’t immediately respond. Expectant, you glanced up at him. Cloud was frowning as usual, but this time he looked thoughtful.

“I get it” He finally peered down at you, bearing a grave and serious expression. You could read it in his eyes, the concern he always tried so hard to hide. “But neglecting yourself is not the way to do it”

He cared. Cloud cared so much that you remember hearing his heart racing under his chest when you were limply leaning against him. Or the anguish with which he had called your name when you almost fell to the floor. Or the urgent way in which he had caught you and then tenderly held you up, supporting you when you were too weak to do so yourself.

“Thanks for everything” You snuggled closer to him, hoping he didn’t mind that you needed his closeness and comfort. He didn’t oppose.

“Welcome…” Came his deadpan voice, inundating the brief silence that filled the room.

You closed your eyes, feeling drowsy now that the restlessness you had dragged along with you for weeks disappeared. Sleep had almost reached you when he suddenly spoke up, startling you despite the low volume of his voice.

“Look after yourself, will you? Or I will…” He whispered the last part, probably not meaning for you to hear it. But you did, and it made you smile.

“I promise, Cloud” You sighed, mentally lecturing yourself for letting it get so far. “Sorry for worrying you”

He didn’t reply, but you felt his arms gently tighten around you. That was enough for you. His warmth and closeness was lulling you to sleep, and the steady and calm sound of his heart beating under your ear only relaxed you further. You went to sleep with the conviction that not only did he care about you, he would stay with you and watch over you while you slept and keep you safe from it all, even from your own fear.


End file.
